


Tease

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Reader Insert, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja TurtlesCharacter: LeoRelationship: Leo/readerRequest Do you still take requests? If so can you do a leoxreader smut where master splinter is gone with the boys except Leo and hes in the dojo meditating and reader teases him a short skirt and is going commando? Thank you in advance if you can





	

Peaking your head around the corner, you froze and listened carefully.  
Silence.   
It brought a smirk to your lips as you stepped into the hallways and half skipped down it. Splinter had taken Raph, Mikey and Donnie away for a few days to train in adverse and different circumstances. But with the ever-looming threats, he had told Leo to stay and keep watch over the city and the lair.   
This meant you and he were all alone, which didn’t happen much.   
You and Leo had been together for about a year in secret. At first, it was a stress relief. It had been when one of you was having a particularly rough day and needed something no one else could. You were surprised Leo had been so open to the idea but later learned that he wanted you just as bad as you wanted him. He had always been so serious and sensible. He had that aura which screamed honor. And yet, the first night together and he was brought to his knees. You remembered the sinful moans and grunts he made as he fucked you on his bed.   
Over time, it had developed into more. There was deep sense of trust and care between you and even though it had never been said what you were to the other, you knew it was something special. He treated you like a queen and practically worshiped the ground you walked on.   
Which had lead you to this.   
You walked to the Dojo, knowing full well who was in there. Opening the door, you saw that leo was kneeling with his shell to the door but when he heard the door open, he glanced over his shoulder. You saw that spark in his eyes as he saw you. You were wearing a strappy top which made your chest look amazing but that wasn’t all. You wore a short skirt and, although Leo didn’t know, no underwear.   
“Hey.” You smiled and walked up to him, his eyes following you closely.   
“Hi. How are you today?” Leo asked, his voice a little rough but he probably hadn’t spoken in hours.  
“I am fine, thank you. What about you? Lonely yet?” You giggled as you came to stand in front of him.   
“Lonely? Of their company, no. Of you company, always.” He chuckled. “However, I really do have to finish meditating.” His face fell into a serious one which made you raise an eyebrow. Oh, if only knew he what you had in mind.   
“Oh, yes. Of course. I’ll just be over here if you need me.” You smiled, nodding to a table that was against the wall in the corner and walking over to it.   
Leo nodded but as he did, his eyes fell down to your skirt. It only just covered the area it was made to but during your walk, it had slipped up only about a quarter of an inch. But it was enough.   
You turned around and leaned against the table, pretending not to notice anything but Leo knew your game all too well.   
You placed your palms on the table and hopped up onto it. There was a book to your right to you picked it up and opened it, pretending not to notice Leo staring at you.   
You ever so slowly moved one leg to cross over the other, giving him just a flash of the flesh. Glancing over the pages, you saw he was staring at area intensely. Instantly, you knew you had him.   
Leo had always been so sensitive and filled with passion that he was very easy to tempt.   
Elegantly, you moved and crossed one leg over the other, giving him a quick glimpse of what was hidden by the skirt.   
This small moment earn a low growl from Leo, whos hands were now balled into fists as if it was taking all his control not to move. He did rather well, you had to admit to yourself. He stayed very still but continued to stare at you. Smirking behind your book, you composed yourself to glance over the pages of the book with an innocent expression.   
“Is something wrong?” You asked, your voice sickly sweet.   
“You know exactly whats wrong.” Leo growled, his eyes darting from your legs to your eyes. He glared at you but you could see in his eyes that he was secretly enjoying it. He always was one for teasing. He seemed to enjoy being pushed to the edge which had lead to nearly being caught by his brothers. But he loved every second of it and so did you.   
gently placing the book to the side, you pushed yourself back so you were leaning against the wall, your legs now on the table with your heels slightly off it. As slowly as possible, you pulled your knees up and spread your legs for him. He gazed at your pussy with such desire it was enough to make you wet.   
sliding a hand down your body, you rested it between your legs. When you pressed your index finger against your clit, you let out an audible moan, your eyes closing as you leaned your head against the wall. Rubbing small circles against the bud, you let out a long gasp as pleasure began to cores through your body. Your cheeks began to heat up and you knew you were getting so much pleasure from this because he was watching.   
Opening your eyes, you looked to see he hadn’t moved a muscle but was still staring at your core, watching your fingers. You couldn’t help but giggle at the tortured expression in his face which made him look up at you. You could see his now fully erect member through the cloth that covered that area. You then slipped on finger inside yourself, letting out a small gasp. He glared at you and mumbled something.   
“What was that?” You asked, biting your lower lip as you played with yourself.   
Leo then stood and stormed across to you. He grabbed you by the ankles and pulled you towards him so you slid down the wall and were now lying on the table, which had now moved slightly away from the wall by 2-3 inches. He ripped away the clothing that concealed his erection. You ass was near enough off the table but Leo moved his hands to grip your hips and keep you there.   
“I said, that’s my job.”   
Before you could answer, he thrust inside you, filling you completely. You moaned at the feeling, rolling your hips slightly.   
you looked up to see Leos eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open, pleasure obvious on his face. His eyes fluttered open and quickly found yours as he gave one thrust.   
“You are such a tease.” He growled as he began to thrust hard and fast into you, sending your head spinning.   
“Oh, god yes. But im your tease.” You smirked up at him, knowing full well that you still had the upper hand. You had managed to pull him from his meditation, something that up to this point, had never been done before.   
“That’s right. You’re mine.” He growled possessively. You adored that about him. You were his and he was yours. Even though no one knew, you did.  
His eyes fell to where he was now connected with you and he moved one of his hands from your hips to press his thumb against your clit. You gasped at the feeling, making an audible moan. Nothing you could ever do to yourself felt half as good as he did.   
He began to rub your clit smirking at the way your body reacted to his actions.   
“yes, god yes, im yours.” You moaned, raising your hands over your head to clutch at the edge of the table.   
His other hand left your hips but you managed to press your toes to the floor to keep your steady. His hand trailed up your front and moved your top up to reveal your bare chest.   
“No bra either.” He chuckled, a small amount of appreciation in his voice. You didn’t respond as his hand began to play with your breasts, only adding to your pleasure.   
“You’re so naughty.” He growled. Hearing him say that made you moan. God, you loved it when he talked like that to you.   
You tried to say “yes” but it became a long moan as his thrusts became more powerful and driven.   
The feeling on his hand on your body, the other playing with your clit and his cock inside you was driving you to the edge. And you didn’t know how much longer you could last if he kept speaking like this to you.   
Leo began to let out low moans and grunts which you knew meant he was getting close. You saw him staring down at you, watching your face contort with pleasure.   
“Who’s are you?” He half growled, half moaned.   
“Im yours.” Your sentence was filled with moans as well as he began to thrust even harder. You let out a cry of pleasure at the feeling, now clutching the table so hard that you were sure your hands would be white.   
“Say it! Say my name!” He demanded, his hips slamming into yours.   
“Im yours, Leo! I am yours! God, Leonardo!” The ‘O’ at the end of his name turned into a long moan as your orgasm claimed your body. It made you shake with pleasure and ecstasy. Your mind was clouded and you could only focus on the pleasure Leo was giving. Your whole world seemed to crumble around you as your body writhed with pleasure under Leo.   
You felt Leo give one last thrust before his own end was met and he spilled his seed inside you.   
He then collapsed on top of you, holding himself from crushing you fully by moving his arms up next to your head and leaning on his forearms with his eyes shut. You both lay there for a moment, basking in the bliss of your orgasms.   
You let go of the table and wrapped your arms around his neck. When he felt this, his eyes opened to look down at you lovingly.   
His lips found yours in a sweet and passionate kiss. As the kiss ended, he pulled out of you and you pushed yourself into an sitting positions, your legs now jelly.   
“I suppose I should leave you to meditate.” You couldn’t help but smirk as you spoke.   
“Nah, what about we go watch a movie or something? Just you and me.” He smiled as he wrapped his arms around your waist.   
You couldn’t help but smile and nod. Before you could try and walk (which you knew your legs were shaking still), Leo lifted you up and turned to carry you. You knew there was no point in arguing so you wrapped your arms and legs around him, resting your head on his shoulder.   
Perhaps you should try teasing him more often.


End file.
